


Reverie

by TheSongSmith



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone is adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Is there a name for this ship?, J2O, J2O?, M/M, Protective Jensen, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, drunk Osric is adorable, maybe? - Freeform, your guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this post: https://tmblr.co/ZLJ1Dl28FyAUL</p>
<p>Where someone talked about J2 giving people unfortunate boners on set and asked for a fic where they do this to poor Osric and then get him kinda drunk.</p>
<p>This turned out way fluffier than I anticipated, and also longer. There's going to be a chapter two and possibly more than that but it's not finished yet. Also I NEVER DO RPF so be gentle with me but they were so cute that I had to try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first RPF story. Honestly, the idea of writing these sometimes freaks me out but this idea was so cute that I powered through and I apologize if it's not any good. Be gentle please. Also, I guess pretend they don't have like wives/families? I don't know how this works but I hope someone out there likes it!

_Shit._

It’s the only thing he can think when he starts to feel that tingle low in his stomach. _No, no, no_ , _not now._ This can’t happen now, not when he’s trying to focus on the scene. Although focusing would be easier without the foot currently pressed into his crotch.

He breathes a silent sigh of relief when it disappears, but he should know better than that by now, and it’s only a second before another foot takes its place. He looks pleadingly at the men sitting across from him while the shot is being reset, but they just stare back, expressions innocent and slightly perplexed, as if they have no idea what they’re doing. And, yep, there it is. He’s definitely getting a boner at work.

_Is this a nightmare? Like showing up to school in your underwear?_

By some miracle, he manages to make it through the last scene of the night. He waits until the other two are distracted before getting up, quickly snatching his sweatshirt from a nearby chair as he hurries back to his trailer. He only makes it a few feet before there are voices behind him.

“Hey Osric! Wait up!”

Dear God. He’s never going to live this down. He tries to focus on taking deep breaths while he waits for them to catch up, but it doesn’t help. It especially doesn’t help when a strong arm is flung around his shoulders. He nearly cringes, expecting the teasing to begin, which is why he’s so startled at what comes next.

“Glad we caught you,” Jared says cheerfully. “You doing anything tonight?”

He blinks at them for a moment. “What?”

Jensen chuckles. “Look, we know we can get a little…out of hand sometimes, and we’ve been kinda rough on you today. We thought we should probably make it up to you. Let us buy you a drink.”

He hesitates, briefly debating the probability that this is another way to mess with him, that they’re drawing out the joke before they start teasing him about him unfortunate boner. And yeah, the chances of that are pretty high, but he’s already nodding. “Awesome. We’ll meet you by the car.”

Well, that was unexpected. Osric changes quickly, checking himself over in the mirror before he leaves. “You can do this,” he tells his reflection. “No problem. Just keep it together.”

When he makes it to the car, the others are already waiting, and Jensen grins, clapping him on the shoulder. “There you are. We were starting to think you were standing us up. Come on, let’s go.”

He somehow ends up sitting between the two of them, and there’s no way the amount of contact between the three of them is accidental. Incidentally, it’s also not helping his, ahem, _situation_ very much. “You okay, buddy?” Jared asks, a hint of concern in his voice. “You seem kind of…tense.”

“Uh, yeah,” Osric answers quickly. “Just tired I guess. It’s been a long day.”

Jared nods sympathetically, one giant hand coming up to rub his back. “Yeah, it’s been a hard week, hasn’t it?”

He waits for the joke, but it never comes, though the larger man continues to rub absently at the tense spot between his shoulders. He can’t help but lean into it a little. “Nothing a few drinks can’t fix,” Jensen adds, smiling as the car comes to a stop. “Come on.”

Inside, they settle into a booth before Jared goes to order drinks. The darkness has Osric relaxing a little, but it’s short-lived once he realizes that Jensen is staring at him. “Why do you look so scared?”

“Oh. I, uh…it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“What aren’t we worrying about?” Jared asks as he returns with a tray full of drinks. He slides into the booth on Osric’s side until they’re touching from knee to shoulder, then starts to hand out glasses full of beer and smaller shots of something dark.

“Nothing,” the smaller man repeats, grateful to have something to do with his hands. “What are we drinking to?”

“To having a few days off?” Jensen suggests, holding up the small glass.

It seems like as good a toast as any, so they clink glasses before throwing them back. The alcohol burns nicely as it goes down, and Osric doesn’t question it when Jared pushes another shot in front of him, because if he’s drinking he can’t talk, and there’s less of a chance he’ll blurt out something stupid. Because of this, he quickly finds himself quite a bit more drunk than he anticipated, and Jared keeps ordering more drinks for him, looking so happy that the younger man doesn’t have the heart to stop him. Thankfully, when he waves the waitress over again, Jensen speaks up. “Dude,” he chuckles, “You gotta slow down. He’s like half your size. We’re not trying to kill him.” When the waitress appears he smiles. “Sorry, can we just get a glass of water for my friend here?”

Jared grins sheepishly, eyes bright. “Oops. I forgot. Sorry Os. You doing okay little buddy?”

He really shouldn’t be so pleased about the nickname, he knows, but it’s so affectionate that he can’t help but like it. And shit, this really isn’t helping his situation at all. “Woah, you don’t look so good,” Jensen remarks, concerned. “Here, have some water.” He pushes the glass closer, and Osric grips it tightly, chugging it. “You alright kid?”

“’m sorry! He bursts out finally.

The other two frown. “For what?”

He feels himself going red. “Before, when we were shooting…I did’n mean for it to happen, but I couldn’t help it! And I know you’re g’nna make fun of me, so you can just get it over with now…”

It’s quiet for a minute before Jensen speaks up. “Is that what you’ve been so jittery about all night? You thought we invited you out to make fun of you?”

Osric shrugs, embarrassed. “We wouldn’t do that,” Jared says quietly. “I mean, we noticed, but it was hardly a surprise. We’re…” he pauses, thinking. “What’s that thing Misha says?”

“Annoyingly persistent,” Jensen answers, chuckling. “Yeah, we are. But we wouldn’t try to humiliate you or anything. We just like messing with you a little.”

The flush coming to the younger man’s cheeks has less to do with embarrassment now. After a moment he realizes that Jared is staring at him. “I do have a question,” he says conversationally. “I mean, I know why it happened last time, but…did you know you’ve had a boner since we got here?”

Osric groans, leaning forward over the table to bury his face in his arms. Jensen says something he doesn’t catch, and then, strangely, a gentle hand is carding through his hair. He risks a cautious glance up to find the man smiling kindly before he glances to Jared. “Alright, let’s not torture the poor kid. You owe me ten bucks.”

“Not yet I don’t,” Jared argues. “You said he’d admit it.”

Looking between them, Osric frowns. He knows he’s pretty drunk by now, but he’s sure he’s missing something. “What’s…going on?”

Jensen chuckles, reaching across the table to smooth his hair back. “I told Jared about that little crush you have on us. He bet me I couldn’t get you to admit it.”

“You…you know about that?” he asks cautiously.

Jared snorts. “Well you’re not exactly good at hiding it…”

“And you’re…not mad?”

Jensen frowns at that. “Of course we’re not mad. Why would we be? I just wish we didn’t have to get you drunk before you admitted it. Did you really think we’d be upset?”

Osric blushes again, shrugging. “Well…yeah. I mean you don’t…do that. And even if you did, why would you ever like me…?”

He trails off, and Jared wraps an arm around him again, pulling him into his side. “Hey, don’t say that. You’re awesome! Isn’t he awesome, Jen?”

“Of course he is,” Jensen chuckles. “And on that note, I think we should get out of here.”

He puts a couple of bills down on the table, waiting for Jared to get up and call for a car before offering a hand to Osric. He takes it lightly, but doesn’t get up for a moment, still reeling over this strange turn of events. “Do you…like me?” he asks hesitantly.

Jensen grins, watching him for a minute before leaning closer and gently pressing their lips together. It’s light and quick, but the younger man relaxes a little. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Osric nods, pulling himself up and stumbling into Jensen’s chest when everything goes dizzy. “I might be…a lil more drunk th’n I thought,” he giggles, cuddling in closer.

“I can see that.” The arms around him tighten protectively, and he smiles, enjoying what he’s sure by now must be a crazy dream. “Come on big guy, you’re coming home with us.” They make their slow way out to the waiting car, and Osric whines when Jensen tries to pry him off. “It’s just for a minute,” he chuckles. “We have to get you in the car.”

Strong arms wrap around him from behind, carefully supporting his weight as he slides gracelessly into the backseat. “There we go, I gotcha.”

He turns to look at Jared. “You like me too?”

The larger man laughs. “’Course I do.”

“This is a weird dream,” he mumbles, leaning into the touch. “’S nice though…”

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, pressing closer on his other side. “Why’s that?”

He shrugs. “Wanted it a long time…never going to happen though…”

The other two share a look over his head, but he’s too busy fitting himself up against Jared’s chest to notice. “Well then,” Jensen says, reaching over to stroke his hair again, “I guess you’d better enjoy it while it lasts.”

He hums in agreement, his eyes drifting closed, and when he opens them he’s being manhandled out of the car. “Where’re we?” he mumbles into Jensen’s chest.

“I told you, we’re home.”

Osric yelps when he’s suddenly lifted into the air, and Jared laughs. “Relax. We’re just going inside.”

There’s a soft thud as he’s dumped unceremoniously onto a bed, which is slightly surprising, but he supposes it’s not the first dream he’s had that took this kind of turn. He starts to laugh again at the thought, and Jensen watches him, amused. “What’s so funny?”

“Is th’s the part where you take me home an’ have y’r way with me?” he giggles.

Jensen rolls his eyes, chuckling. “Not quite yet. You’re pretty smashed, huh? Why don’t we just clean you up and get you in bed?” he says gently. Osric frowns.

Jared returns from the bathroom with a basin of water and a washcloth, raising his eyebrows. “I think you upset him, dude.”

“What?” He glances up, taking in the younger man’s expression for a moment. “Woah, hey. What’s wrong buddy?”

Osric sniffles slightly. “’S not how I wanted this dream t’ go,” he mumbles.

Jensen’s expression softens, and he reaches out to stroke his cheek lightly. “Oh. Hey, it’s okay. Do you remember what I told you at the bar? When you asked if I liked you?” He thinks for a moment, then nods, smiling slightly at the memory of the kiss. “That’s still true. But you’re really drunk, kid. We don’t want to hurt you. Do you understand?” Reluctantly, he nods. “Good. So we’re going to get you changed, and then we’ll all get some rest, and we’ll talk about this in the morning. You can borrow some of my clothes for tonight.”

“Okay,” he agrees finally. He reaches for his shoelaces, but his fingers are too clumsy, and he fumbles with them for a moment before Jensen steps in.

“Let us help you.” He watches as the older man gently removes his shoes and socks while Jared carefully slips his shirt over his head. They wipe him down before redressing him, and Jared disappears for a moment before returning with water, painkillers, and a bucket. “Here, take one of these.”

He swallows the pill obediently. “Are you staying?” he asks quietly.

Jensen smiles at his innocent expression. Yeah, sure. As long as you try not to puke on us.”

They both change before climbing in on either side of him, and Osric grins, resting his head against Jensen’s chest while Jared presses up behind him, throwing an arm around them both. “Sweet dreams, buddy,” the taller man yawns, but there’s already soft snores spreading through the room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Osric wakes he’s pleasantly warm, but that’s about the only thing he has going for him. Otherwise, he feels terrible, but he can’t even feel guilty about drinking himself into this mess, because he’s pretty sure the alcohol had some hand in his crazy dream. It was strange, for sure, but not unpleasant, and he briefly wonders if he can slip into it again. It’s about that time when he realizes that his pillow is breathing, and he freezes, slowly looking up to find amused green eyes staring back at him.

“Morning. I’d ask how you’re feeling, but I think I can take a guess.”

Belatedly, he realizes that he’s still sprawled across Jensen’s bare chest, and he jerks back, earning him a sleepy groan from behind him as the arm around his waist tightens. Jensen just shrugs. “He’s a cuddler.”

Osric shakes his head. “No…no, no, this isn’t real. It was a dream…”

“You kept saying that,” Jensen answers. “Do you have dreams about us a lot?”

“Well…yeah,” he admits, “but I never meant to tell you…crap, I’m so sorry!”

Jensen sighs. “We’re back to the apologizing again, huh? How much do you remember about last night?”

Osric frowns for a moment, looking up hesitantly once the hazy memories start to surface. “Did…did you…kiss me?”

“Oh good, you do remember.”

The younger man blinks at him for a moment. “I’m…confused.”

Jensen chuckles. “I figured you would be. Okay. Why don’t you take another painkiller and get in the shower, and I’ll make coffee and wake up the giant, and then we can talk, okay?”

Slowly, he nods. “Yeah…I guess I can do that.” Carefully, he maneuvers out of Jared’s hold, pausing once he’s free. “You’re…a lot less freaked out than I thought you’d be.”

Jensen just grins. “There’s a clean toothbrush on the counter. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The shower does help, and when he walks downstairs in the sweatpants they left for him he finds them sitting at the counter, talking quietly. Jared smiles when he joins them. “Hey! Feeling better?”

“A little,” he says, taking a long sip from the mug Jensen passes to him. “But I’m still…really confused.” He pauses for a moment. “I was thinking in the shower, and…are you two…together?”

Jared frowns slightly. “You didn’t know that? I thought for sure it would’ve made it around to you by now.”

“No, but it would make a lot of things make more sense…and you’re not…mad, about the things I said?”

Jensen chuckles. “What, about you liking us? We already knew that. I suppose we have some explaining to do. This wasn’t…entirely an accident.”

Osric looks between the two of them. “Did you…plan to give me a boner and then get me drunk?”

“The drunk part really was an accident,” Jared admits. “We were pretty sure you liked us, but you’re always so guarded when we’re on set. We thought maybe if we got you a little flustered we’d be able to figure out more. Which did work, in the end…”

The younger man frowns. “But…what does it matter if I like you? You’re already…”

Jared chuckles. “Aww, come on, you don’t take up that much room. I think we can fit you in, right Jen?”

“If that’s something you want,” Jensen answers. “And if it’s not, that’s fine too. We can still be friends. But you just looked so sad about it, we figured it couldn’t hurt to offer.”

Osric stares at them for a long moment. “So…if I’m understanding you correctly, you’re saying that…not only are you both interested in me, but that you’d be okay with the three of us, theoretically…being in a relationship? And this isn’t a joke?”

“Sounds about right,” Jared says cheerfully. “I mean, it just makes sense. We’ve never really done the whole three-people thing before, but I’m sure we can figure it out. We like having you around.”

He swallows hard, swirling his coffee around in his mug. “What…what kind of relationship would it be?”

“What kind do you want?” Jensen asks curiously.

“I…don’t want it to just be about sex,” he says finally.

Jared nods. “Good. I think we can handle that. So? What do you think?”

Osric pretends to consider it for another moment, but he knows the decision has already been made. “Okay. I guess we can try.”

Jared grins, pulling him into a tight hug. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Don’t suffocate the poor kid!” Jensen laughs. “He’s already hungover thanks to you.” Despite his protests, he still joins the hug. When he pulls away, his hand skims down Osric’s spine. “We were thinking about going for a swim today. You up for it?”

Smiling, he nods. “Yeah, that sounds good, actually.”

“Woohoo! Let’s go!”

Jensen snorts, grabbing Jared’s arm before he can get too far. “Don’t you dare. He’ll change his mind if you scare him off with your skinny dipping. Go put a bathing suit on.” Jared pouts but trudges up the stairs, and Jensen rolls his eyes. “Welcome to the ever-living struggle that is trying to keep clothes on him.”

Osric blushes, but laughs. “Sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” He sounds exasperated, but he’s still smiling. “Come on, let’s go find something for you to wear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So did I do good? I don't know. Maybe. At the very least, there is a new J2O fic released into the world on it's tiny butterfly wings. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it! Also please don't yell at me if you don't like it, or don't like RPF or whatever. I mean I can't stop you really, but still.
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
